


Till All Are One

by metalhawk



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: combiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: They were one of the same. They were a family.(A darker twist on Ultra Bee. Mostly inspired by the combiners in IDW G1.)





	Till All Are One

They'd all heard the horror stories about Combiners back on Cybertron. Most bots resented them, others feared them, and some even found themselves reaked with the burden of being one.

 _It's awful_ , they said, shaking terribly at the memory of being a gestalt.

 _They're freaks of nature_ , they said, lip components curled in hatred.

 _Those_...things... _terrify me_ , they said, fear creeping into their optics.

Now each member of the Bee Team found themselves as one.

That was exactly it. They were one. A single being, a shared mindset and body, and it shook every single one of them to the core of their spark.

Strongarm had cried when the affect wore off. Sideswipe had simply stared past his teammates and into the stars, not bothering to clean the mud off his finish. Drift held his weeping students close to his chassis, and Grimlock curled in on himself. Bumblebee tried desperately to get his team back together, but it didn't work until the sun rose above the trees.

When they walked back through the walls of the base, Fix-It had wheeled towards them, alarmed. Bumblebee (somewhat) calmly explained the situation, and Fix-It could only gape in horror and then heal their injuries.

Everyone remained distant from each other for awhile.

" _That's an awful thing to do_!" Fix-It cried. " _Your sparks are pulling towards each other_!"

It was true. Each 'bot's spark pulled overwhelmingly towards a single point in the middle of their positions, but none of them were willing to endure the pain that combining had wracked them with.

Bumblebee finally activated his comm.

"To the clearing," he said. "Please."

Everyone listened. Slowly he pulled Sideswipe into a tight hug, much to the teenbot's surprise, and gestured for everyone to join.

Strongarm picked Fix-It up from the command center, thanking him for all he's done and holding the minibot close to her chassis. Grimlock envelopes them all, and Drift held his Jetstream and Slipstream close and let himself be wrapped up by warmth and safety.

Relief crept over them. Their sparks we're so close, as close as the could get without being combined. Now it was not the question of pain, it was the question of how to combine. Not even Fix-It could answer.

__________________

It was painful now. No one could deal with the extreme and long separation.

"You have to will yourselves to combine! Let yourselves go, and it'll all happen quickly." Fix-It advised, comming them due to the pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

And they did. Bumblebee closed his optics. He regulated his breathing. He was the core of this combiner; his cooperation was the only way to help subdue the desperation. He did as the minibot suggested—ordered—he let himself go.

With a flash of light, they snapped together. Cries of relief and happiness filled his mind. Their minds were one now; their sparks; their bodies.

And all their pain finally made sense. They finally found a solution for it all.

"We're holding back, still." he— _they_ —thought. The only way to permanently rid the horrors was to — " _Let go_."

A small, formerly locked piece of their minds merged together, a part of them that will always be bound. Individuality with always be a part of them, but so will singularity.

Each one of them felt their sparks flash and pulse, forming a permanent bond between them all. Lightning crackled to cover up the blinding light of their sparks together.

They were one and the same.

They fell apart, pain no longer on their minds but the feeling of belonging; of family.

Each one of them: Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Grimlock, even Fix-It, were a team; a family.

And no war could change that, no amount of mutilations.

Bumblebee had learned the concept of family many years ago, with his old team, but now he has one of his own to love. 


End file.
